


Он настигает Итачи уже на Земле Песка

by moody_flooder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Он настигает Итачи уже на Земле Песка

Он настигает Итачи уже на Земле Песка. Он сражается, закрыв глаза - все равно в пустыне слишком много света. Смех доносится, кажется, отовсюду одновременно - что, не решишься заглянуть в глаза своему брату? Ты очень вырос, но этого недостаточно. Посмотри мне в глаза.   
Но воцарившаяся внезапно тишина пугает больше. Когда он все же решается взглянуть, Итачи лежит на земле. Вокруг Итачи - песчаная клеть.  
Гаара стоит на вершине дюны, возникший из ниоткуда, из песка, из теней между камнями в полдень.  
\- Сабаку но... - говорит Гаара.  
Саске делает останавливающий жест:  
\- Я сам.  
...Уходя, Саске не оглядывается. То, ради чего он жил, то, что он уже давно не называет братом, а сейчас едва ли кто сможет назвать человеком, разложено по песку. Саске не оглядывается, но также - ему незачем смотреть вперед.  
Наступает ночь, и Саске знает, что в темноте в пустыне люди часто сходят с ума от несмолкающего шепота песка, от тяжелого треска камней, от света далеких звезд, вдруг оказавшихся слишком близко. Голос Гаары выводит его из полузабытья:  
\- Я мог бы убить его сам. Тогда ты мог бы жить ненавистью ко мне. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.


End file.
